clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jake Gastby
Jake Gastby (Born:June 14, 1992) is Twiguin. He was raised by twiguins and thinks he is a vampenguin/wolf. History Jake was born to stupid and violent parents somewhere in Club Penguin. One day when Jake was a baby, they drank too much cream soda and decided to pick a fight with Leopard Seals. They got eaten, and Jake was on his own. While wandering in the forest he met a group of Mwa Mwas, Petguins, Twiguins, and mwa mwa twiguins. The Twiguins convinced him that he was one of them, and they gave him some plastic fangs. They teached him how to howl, bark, kill Puffles for food, and the way of the twiguin. They then marched into the town and started to annoy the people One fateful morning, the PSA decided to capture all those Mwa Mwas, petguins, and twigiuns and turn them into normal penguins. Jake was the only one to escape. He got really sad, and whimpered softly. He then realized that whipering wasn't going to help him. He was going to rescue his "pack". His search for his family led him to UnitedTerra. There, he fell into the Underworld. He told the Demon Penguins that he was a Vampenguin, and they believed him. However, he showd signs of pain and giddiness, which most vampenguins didn't have. They decided to throw him into lava, but Mectrixctic found him and asked him if he wanted to become her partner in crime. Jake said "yes". After a while of stealing, arson, and vandalism, they went back to the underworld to rest. However, another penguin came in- Luka Wryren. He was Mectrixctic's previous partner-in crime. Mectrixctic realized that with this, she could construct an army of Mwa Mwas, petguins, twiguins, etc, and allow the Demon Penguins to take over Antarctica, and eventually the world. Jake and Luka quickly got along, and Luka not considerd Jake his "pet" Life in Mectrixctic's Army Jake is usually used as the brawn, or distraction. He is extremely hyperactive, and this allows him to beat up cops and steal things fast. He also drools a lot. His attack moves are animal-like, often doing things like pouncing and biting. Personality, skills, & interests Jake is very playful, aggressive, and dim. He often repeats the name of a game he is about to join in many times, then woofing. Luka and Mectrixcic have often tricked him into thinking that a crime they want him to commit is a game, but other times, he knows he's doing wrong, but doesn't care because "Mectrixctic will protect him". This is true, as Mectrixctic finds him entertaining. Jake will always root for his friends and help them if they ask for it (and sometimes if they don't), but usually causes more harm then help. He is Lukas' "pet". Trivia *His name is deprived from "Jay Gatsby" a major character in the old book, "The Great Gatsby" *He still thinks he's a vampenguin. *He plays a part in FunFic: The Movie along with Luka Wryren. See Also *Twiguin Category:Penguins Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Underworld Category:Mwa Mwa Penguins